We Can Overcome
by 3PeetaAndKatniss3
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lives for surfing. One day while surfing on the coasts of Hawaii a shark attacks and bites off her entire left arm. On top of all that she's met a blonde haired blue-eyed boy who she can't seem to keep her eyes off of... An Everlark story. Basically a mix of the Hunger Games and Soul Surfer. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I'm kinda young, so please be gentle with me. It took me a while to come up with the idea of the story, because I wanted to be sure that it had never been done before. I'm pretty sure this is a completely new idea. Please review. I'm going to try and update the story as much as possible, but it all depends on school. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I (regretfully) don't own the Hunger Games or Soul Surfer or any of the characters. **

Chapter 1

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-" _I smash the button on my alarm clock and it shuts off. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm sixteen years old and I live in Kauai, Hawaii. I am very competitive on account that my best guyfriend, Gale, is really into things like roller hockey, paintball, and tackle football. Of course, if he does something I have to as well. It's meant to be friendly competition… but we always end up going over board. What I love most is that when I play with the guys they don't go easy on me because I can take it. That means I get tackled, tumbled, and bruised just like everyone else. I don't mind at all though, to me getting black and blue after and awesome game of paintball is much better than being treated like a baby and not have been shot once! I have a sweet little sister named Primrose, but everyone calls her Prim. I love to surf. My father used to say that I have salt water in my veins. The problem is he's not here anymore, and never will be. Suddenly, I am overwelmed with memories.

_ "I wanna come too, Dad!" I had pouted._

_ "Sorry sweetie but the rocks in this surfing area are much to dangerous for an eleven year old. Even Gale's not going and he's thirteen!" Dad and his best friend Mr. Hawthorne were about to surf in a particularly rocky stretch of ocean. Mr. Hawthorne was Gale's Dad. _

_ I pouted a bit more but relented. _

_ "I'll be home in time for lunch!" He said merrily and flicked my braid._

_ I smiled at him, "You better tell me all about it!"_

_ He nodded with mock seriousness, "Deal!" We shook hands firmly than burst out laughing._

Only, Dad never got to tell me all about it. He never was home in time for lunch. He and Mr. Hawthorne hit a bunch of rocks and were knocked out cold. No one was close enough to save them and they drowned. Almost every night I have horrible nightmares. I'm always screaming for dad to come back, but he never does. My mother, who was a former champion surfer, had loved Dad so much that she sort of succumbed to self-pity. For a whole year she wouldn't do anything, just sit and stare at the wall. Prim and I would hand feed her and tuck her into bed tonight. We would have starved if it hadn't been for the Hawthorne's. Unlike my mother, Hazelle (Gale's mom) went out and found herself a job. The pay was _very _good so she offered to help us. That, along with my part time job at a convenience store, kept us alive. Eventually, we coaxed Mom back to life and now, six years later, she was almost like a real mother again. _Almost._ From time to time she would suddenly stop talking in the middle of sentence and stare at something only she could see. But even that was getting less frequent and never lasted more than ten minutes. She started a pharmacy and now that the business is grown in size I no longer work at the convenience store, instead I take shifts at the pharmacy.

I am startled out of my thoughts when very loud pounding came from the stairs. Within seconds, my three best friends, Annie, Johanna, and Clove, had burst into my room. "Come on, Brainless!" Johanna said using her nickname for me. "It's already 6:15 and you're not even dressed!"

I groan and roll out of bed. I grab a navy blue bikini with white flowers on it and rush into the bathroom. I splash my face with water, quickly change, and put my long brown hair in its signature braid.

"HURRY UP!" Clove called. I wince; she can be very loud sometimes. Not wanting the whole house to be woken up I hasten to the door and grab my favorite surfboard: a green, blue, and white one that used to be my fathers.

We load out surfboards and towels into the "Mockingjay". In Hawaii the hardcore surfers ride old model cars with chipping paint and lots of rust. If you're lucky it won't have any cockroaches. It's referred to as a "surf beater", basically a car that you don't mind loading with sand, wet towels, surfboards, etc. Ours had been named "Mockingjay" after Dad's favorite bird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrive at our favorite surfing spot we notice that we aren't alone. Three guys, who look to be about our age, were surfing just a bit to the right. All three of them were very muscular, one of them had bronze hair and the two others to were blondes.

Johanna's lips perked up into a smile when she saw them and strode over. Ever since Johanna's last boyfriend, Mitchell, hadn't worked out she had described herself as "Single and ready to mingle." I had laughed when I heard these words and told her that I am "Single and not ready to mingle." I wasn't interested in boys at the moment, at least not in a romantic way. I hadn't exactly had the best experience in dating. In my sixteen years I've dated three guys. Two cheated on me and the other one, who had seemed sweet at first, abused me. My friends have been trying to get me to give dating another try but considering my history I doubt that will be anytime soon.

Being the confidant and cocky one, Johanna swaggered right up to them. I a silky purr she asked, "Care to surf with us, boys?" A ridiculously good-looking bronze haired guy smirked, "Do you really think that you have the skill to surf with The Finnick Odair?" He struck a ridiculously provocative pose. Maybe if this had happened a few months ago this would have affected me but now… not so much. I snort, my expression half amused half disdainful, "_The _Finnick Odair?" One of the other boys chuckled, "You have perfect timing. I was just telling Finnick that whether he believes it or not that there are some girls out there that don't find him as attractive as he thinks! My name's Peeta Mellark. This is Cato." Peeta gestured to the third boy who hadn't spoken yet. For a reason unknown to me, I feel a smile forming. Usually, I only smile with my friends, Prim, or while surfing. "I'm Katniss. This is Johanna, Annie, and Clove."

Peeta's and mine eyes meet. His eyes are startling blue and I can't help but stare as I get lost in them. Clove clears her throat pointedly and said impatiently, "Well are we going to stand here having staring contests all day or are we actually going to surf?" I feel my cheeks heat up. How could I have let that happen?! What is wrong with me?! As I turn to head towards the beach I catch a glimpse of Peeta who's ears have turned bright red.

To avoid further embarrassment, I quickly bound into the sea. I sigh in contentment as the warm water engulfs me. I slowly paddle out deeper with the rest of the group. There aren't great waves at the moment so we are floating on our boards. If the weather channel is correct, waves should start rolling in soon. I see a wave and I'm about to mount my surfboard when suddenly I caught sight of something at the corner of my eye. Before I could react, the huge jaws of a fifteen-foot tiger shark covered the top of my board and my left arm. The water turned bright red. _Blood_. I thought in horror. _My blood. _I felt an overwhelming pain and a panicked shriek sounded. Wait a minute, that scream came from me!My vision was getting foggy and my arm was searing with pain. Some how I was able to muster up the strength to swim back to the beach shore. I could vaguely hear my friends screaming my name and the last thing I saw was a pair of concerned bright blue eyes hovering near my own.

**That wasn't too bad was it? Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I groan as my eyes flicker open. I'm momentarily blinded by light but my vision adjusts quickly. I'm in a small, white room. The walls are lined with machines and I'm lying on a bed in the center of the room. _Where am I?_ Abruptly, my memory floods back. The last thing I can remember is a pair of bright blue eyes... _Peeta's_ bright blue eyes.

I nearly leap out of the bed in surprise when the door bursts open and Prim bounds in. My heart breaks to see her tear-stained face knotted in worry. I force a smile for her and open up my arms (or _arm._) In seconds, Prim has found her way into my embrace. I cling to her best I can and murmur comforting words into her ear. A stray tear escapes my eye but I quickly and angrily wipe it away. I do not cry. Prim studied me for a moment then whispered, "Katniss, it's okay to cry." This was my breaking point. Tears poured out over my cheeks as I pressed Prim closer to me. Now it was her turn to comfort me. "It'll be alright, Katniss. You'll see!" When had my little duck gotten so grown up?!

The door bursts open again and a hulking man appeared. "Your times up little lady! You only get a few minutes with her, now it's somebody else's turn!" Prim nodded stiffly, kissed my cheek, and walked out without question. Again, when did she become so grown up?! If we had switched places I would be screaming and kicking as they dragged me out. I chuckle a bit at the mental picture and the door flys open once again. Johanna, Clove, and Annie rush to my side.

"Congrats, Brainless. You got to experience something not many do, getting an arm bitten off by a shark. Pretty soon people will be lining up for your autograph." Johanna teased drily but her eyes were red and puffy so I knew she to had been crying.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked Clove who's ever-present indifferent, sarcastic mood seemed to be taking break.

"Well _Peeta_ carried you to the closest building with a phone so we could call the paramedics. I know you're weird Kat but really! I'm sure we could have thought of a better way to get a hot guy interested in you besides getting your arm bitten off!" Maybe Clove's ever-present indifferent, sarcastic mood really was ever-present.

I roll my eyes, "Peeta's not interested in me. He was just being nice!" My friends share a pointed look and I let out an exasperated sigh, "Whatever guys." Then trying to sound casual but epicly failing I asked. "So is Peeta here?"

Johanna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Why do you want you know?"

I glare at her until Annie answers. "The people here are soooo strict so they only let you have a certain amount of visitors. Peeta was very sweet and gave up his spot for Prim." I nod but I am a little disappointed. Of course, I'm only disappointed because Peeta's a nice boy, not for any other reason. I'm about to ask if they know how my mom's taking this but the hulking man orders them out too. Moments later, Gale is by my side and has thrown his arms around me holding in a tight embrace. I stifle a laugh, Gale isn't exactly affectionate person, I'll tease him for months about this. After a little bit breathing became more difficult. "...Gale!" I gasp. "Can't... Breathe!" His cheeks colored ever so slightly as he let go of me.

"Hey, Catnip." He finally said.

_6 years ago...  
I stared in awe at the sleek, multi-colored surfboard. As I ran my hand slowly down it a sharp voice made me jump back. "That's my surfboard! Hands off!" I glared at him and stood up to my full height. Which wasn't very impressive considering that I'm small for my age and Gale was already almost 6 feet tall. _

_ "I was only looking!" I said indignantly. Gale looked suspicious but just asked. _

_ "What's your name?" _

_ "_Katniss_." I muttered. _

_ "Well Catnip-" I cut him off. _

_ "Katniss" _

_ Gale looked at me, slightly amused. "Well _Catnip_ how would you like for me to teach you some surfing tips?" And so our friendship began._

"Hey Gale. How's my mother doing?" His face clouded over a little, "Not-not well. But I'm sure it will help when she see's you up on your feet." Well that was comforting...

"Time to leave, sir!" The man was back for the third time.

Gale got up to leave but when he was out the door he turned and said, "Remember I-" But the door was slammed cutting off what he was going to say.

Before I can ponder too much about what he was trying to say Madge entered. Madge is a sweet, quiet friend of mine who is the mayor's daughter.

She manages a smile and asks softly, "How are you feeling."

"I'm fine," I say raises one disbelieving eyebrow. "Fine," I huff. "I'm doing fine considering that my arm just got devoured by a shark a few hours ago!"

For some reason Madge looks mildly surprised, "Katniss, you've been out for three days." I'm at loss for words. _Three whole days! _"You lost a lot of blood," Madge explained. I nod.

"Um Katniss, I was wondering. Do you- um- plan on continuing to surf?"

Most people might have given up but not me, "Of course!" I reply at once.

A bright smile lit up Madge's face. "I knew you'd say that!" she beamed. "When you get home there's a present for you. It was my idea but everyone chipped in to buy it." Before I can interrogate her on what the gift was she was ushered out. An energetic nurse bounded into the room and before I can say anything has unceremoniously jabbed a needle into my arm and I drift into unconsciousness.

Line Break

I'm woken up by a pretty red-headed nurse whose nametag reads, "Lavinia." She smiles at me but doesn't speak. She then gestures for me to look at a side table by my bed. I smile when I find a vase filled with dandelions, not the scraggly weed kind but tall, bright blossoms. My smile widens further when I see the tag.

_Get Well Soon_

_-Peeta_

All of the sudden dandelions are my new favorite flower. Lavinia looks slightly amused at my reaction, I am just now realizing what a stupid grin I have on my face. I quickly wipe my face of all expression.

Lavinia walks forward and is about to start hand-feeding me some applesauce but I stop her, "No I can do it myself." Soon though, it became apparent that I couldn't do it myself. After splashing applesauce on myself repeatedly I give up. Lavinia patiently cleans up and feeds me the rest of the applesauce.

I swear I must me on drugs because I almost immediately black out into a dreamless sleep.

When I awake a doctor is standing in my room, "Mrs. Everdeen, you are free to leave the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mrs. Everdeen, you are free to leave the hospital."

I nearly shoot out the bed, I am more than ready to get out of this hospital! The doctor chuckles a bit, "Hold your horses. There are a few things you need to know. Firstly, tomorrow at 9:00 am you will come back and report to Room 8. There, you will be taught how to start to do ordinary things that will prove difficult with one arm. The renowned Effie Trinket will be teaching you. Also, Haymitch Abernathy and you will figure out how to surf with one arm. I've been told that you'll surf no matter what so I assumed it's best to start practicing as soon as possible." I've heard of Haymitch Abernathy. He's a champion surfer, he was quite a prodigy in his day but now people say he's always dead drunk. But, I know I'll have to trust the doctor so I just nod.

"There's one more thing," The doctor says. "We also will be offering for you to get a fake arm-"

"No," I cut him off.

"But, I think-"

"No!" I say, this time more firmly. I don't want to have a hunk of plastic dangling from my shoulder being completely useless. I honestly don't care if people stare.

He sighs in defeat, "Well just think about it okay?" I grunt in ascent. _As if!_

[Line Break]

It's Gale who's driving me home. I sit shotgun, not talking. The sky is a dusky gray, Gale has to hurry if he wants to drop me off and drive home while there's still light. This is the first time I've gotten to fully see my arm and I'm taking advantage of it. I examine it closely. My shoulder goes out maybe 3-5 inches then stops in a knob-like ball. It's smooth on the end with long black stiches in them that I will remove in a few weeks. I try to move it but all I can manage is moving it up or down with the rest of my body.

Soon enough, we reach my house. I'm about to go inside but Gale stops me, "Come over to the shed, there's a present for you!" He takes me over to a shed we have to store all of our surfboards and towels. Inside wrapped in a giant red bow is a long, sleek, surfboard with the design of flames and a picture of a gold Mockingjay. I gasp in surprise. I slowly run my hand down along the surfboard in awe, this has to be the most expensive surfboard I've ever owned!

I turn towards Gale who is grinning ear to ear. I throw my arm around him, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I say over and over again.

Gale laughs, "Your welcome, your welcome, your welcome! But don't thank me, almost all your friends pitched in and it was Madge's idea," I nod, to excited to speak.

I say good-bye to Gale and enter my house. My good spirits are slightly dampened when I see Mom… In the same exact chair and same exact distant expression she had when Dad died. I give her a hug and plant a kiss on her cheek.

At first, I try to change into my pajama's but even that simple task is quite impossible. But I'm not discouraged. With a bit of practice and the class I'll be taking, I'll be a pro in no time!

I slump down onto my bed. I sigh in contentment, glad to be back. Unfortunately, without the drugs the hospital gave me I'm finding it impossible to sleep. After about an hour of tossing and turning I drift into a restless sleep.

_The wind whips through my hair as I soar across the ocean. My surfboard skimming the water, I'm surfing. It feels so wonderful I wish I could just stay here forever. I can here the screaming of the crowd, "KATNISS, KATNISS, KATNISS!" I blow a few kisses as I catch another huge wave. I had just won a huge surfing contest and was thrilled beyond belief. I prepare ride another wave when suddenly the huge tiger shark has descended upon me. It's long, sleek body covered in grotesque scars and slimy seaweed. It's jaws sporting a perfect array of sharp, jagged, and deadly teeth. But the worst part is the eyes. They aren't sharks eyes, but a human's. Filled will malicious hatred and an insane rage._

I wake up screaming, drenched in sweat.

"Shhh, Katniss! It's only a dream, you're going to be okay!" Mom says soothingly as she wraps her arms around me. Wait, what? I blink, she's still there.

"Mom?" I say timidly.

She gives me small, sad smile, "I'm so sorry Katniss. I promise I'll never leave you like I did when your Father... When your Father..."

"You don't have to say it," I whisper. Even though it was five whole years ago it's a very touchy subject.

"You should get some sleep," Mom instructs. Then, as if I was six, Mom kisses my forehead and tucks me into bed. "Good-night, Katniss."

"'Night," I mumble and soon drift off to sleep.

[Line Break]

I wake up at 8:00 the next morning. Normally, I would get up earlier but getting little sleep last night has taken its toll. I get out of bed and run downstairs into the kitchen. I find Mom holding a basket. "Katniss, a friend of yours sent you some cheese buns! That nice boy from the bakery dropped it off," Inside was a card written in neat handwriting that said,

_Get well soon!_

_Maybe sometime we could hangout sometime._

_-Peeta_

My heart skips a beat when I see that underneath his name he wrote his number.

I didn't know he worked the bakery, well I guess there hasn't been too much time to find out anyway. I nod and grab the basket. Mom raised her eyebrows at me, "You could have told be sooner that you had a boyfriend!"

My cheeks flame bright red, "MOM! He's not my boyfriend!"

Mom chuckles, "Boyfriend, friend that's a boy who sends you presents, same thing!"

I scowl at her and grab a cheese bun. I take a huge bite and nearly fall to my knees. I give a soft moan, "This is SO good!"

Mom grins, "Come on, hurry up. Your class starts in forty-five minutes and it's a twenty-five minute drive!"

After I finish my breakfast Mom has to help me get dressed. Ugh. Hopefully, I will learn the art of putting clothes on soon!

[Line Break]

"Room 8." I tell the receptionist.

"Third door on you right," She said in a bored sort of voice.

I nod and walk down the hallway. When I reach the third door on the right I push it open and find a room with a table and few chairs in the corner but mostly open space. The thing that catches my attention, however is the woman standing in the middle of the room. With vibrant pink hair that must be a wig she also sported a large, scary white grin. She's dressed in a spring green suit and is wearing heels so tall that I'm surprised that she manages to stand up in them. Her skin is pale and her face is practically drowned in makeup of multiple colors. She pretty much looks like a freakish and brightly colored monster.

I stifle a laugh when she speaks in a ridiculously high voice with an annoying accent, "You must be Katniss! Oh this will be so much fun, I just can't wait to get started. I'm Effie Trinket, you've heard of me I presume? Of course you have…" She babbled on while I just looked at her incredulously. "Well let's get started then. After about and hour Haymitch will come in and give you some advice on your surfing. Then if you have time, will start working on how you'll surf."

The next hour has to be some of the worst sixty minutes of my life. _Including, _when the shark bit of my arm and that's say something. Effie has to be the most aggravating person on the face of this earth. One more "sweet" little giggle or rude comment in which she is totally oblivious that is offensive I swear I will strangle her. "No, no, no," Effie squealed. "Move your arm like this!" At the moment she's teaching me how to dress myself. At first I protested, in no way in heaven or hell would I undress myself in front of her. After much threats, pleas, and bribes she convinced me to do it.

Finally, finally, finally the door opened and a paunchy middle-aged man holding a bottle of some kind of alcoholic drink in his hand walked in. Though he looked drunk, he obviously hadn't had very much drink yet. "Someone told me it's my turn to teach the little brat."

I glare at him, "I'm not a little brat!"

Much to my annoyance Haymitch doesn't even look at me but instead addresses Effie, "My point exactly."

Effie gives Haymitch a one of her scary grins and toddled out of the room in her ridiculously tall high heels.

Haymitch throws himself lazily on one of the armchairs and motions me to sit down on the one opposite him. I do as he wished and he for a few minutes he just looks at me. I expect he is trying to see if I'll be unnerved so I look him right back in the eye with as much defiance as I can muster.

Finally I break the silence, "So you're supposed to give me some advice."

"Ohhh," He nods and purses his lips as if thinking. "Embrace the probability of your imminent failure and know in your heart that there is absolutely nothing I can do to help you."

I stared at him in disbelief for a second. He grinned, apparently amused at his own wit. He took another swig from the bottle he held. He obviously wasn't going to be any help like this.

Suddenly I was very angry, I am doing all I can to get better and he's mocking me. With the reflexes I prided myself in knocked the glass out of his hand. It shattered to the floor. Haymitch's face darkened into a scowl. His foot flew up and before I could move had pinned me to the chair.

In a voice that feigned calm expertly he said, "Well I guess I finely got a fighter." He removed his foot. "Get up, we have some work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! I know this chapter is really short but I haven't had much time because I'm on Spring Break!**

Chapter 4

"Again!" Haymitch commanded. Beads of sweat tricked down my neck as I strained to do another one armed push up. According to Haymitch, if I was to surf again I needed to be in the best shape possible. I am in good shape because of surfing and I have done one-armed pushups before but never this many. "Again!" This time I nearly collapse. Haymitch sneered, "Getting tired, Sweetheart?"

I lift up my head so I'm facing him, "Well I'd like to see you do it!" Though he once was a great surfer he looks old and wasted, plus he's getting drunker by the minute.

Instead of looking discouraged, Haymitch looks amused. He sets down his bottle and gets to his knees. Then to my utter amazement, he starts to do quick, disciplined, one-armed push ups. After about thirty, Haymitch stops and stands up with a triumphant smirk on his face, "For your rudeness you'll do twenty sit-ups, now!" Mentally fuming I begin my sit-ups. I'm on my seventeenth sit-up the door swings open and Effie bustles in.

"Times up!" Effie squeaks. "Just call your mother to pick you up, seeing that you're in no state to drive and you don't have a car." I nod and pick up my phone.

_Katniss: Mom can you pick me up?_

_Mom: I'm so sorry sweetie but I can't, can you ask one of your friends?_

I tried Gale, Annie, Clove, and Johanna but none of them could come. I was about to text Madge when Johanna suggested that I ask Peeta. I debated it for a little bit then decided to try my luck. I clicked on his contact and was very careful about getting everything I wanted to say just right.

_Katniss: Hey Peeta, it's Katniss. I'm stuck at the hospital if you have the time do you think you could maybe give me a ride? _

_Peeta: Sure! I'll be right over :) _

_Katniss: Thanks so much you're a life-saver!_

I wait in the lobby for a bit until I get a text from Peeta saying he's hear but that also that there's a huge crowd outside. That's odd, I wonder why.

I step outside and soon find the answer. Dozens upon dozens of reporters press in on me, "Katniss Everdeen! Tell us, how do you feel about-"

"Over here, tell me-"

"What has to be-"

Instead of answering I do something a bit more instinctive, and stupid. "PEETA! PEETA!" I search wildly around for a mop of blonde hair.

"KATNISS!" I breathe a sigh of relief when I see him pushing through people to get to me. He gently grabbed my arm and began to lead me out of the crowd. Even in all of my panic I almost flinch back when I feel sparks where he touched me, it's a strange feeling, unlike any that I've felt before but a nice one all the same. With a charming smile and an easy-going manner he told the reporters, "Katniss is tired, maybe some other time."

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a minute or two we reached Peeta's car. With another charming smile Peeta opened the door or me and I climbed in.

For a moment, neither of us talked as we caught our breaths. I eventually broke the silence with a lame, "Thanks!"

Peeta smiled again, I swear he never stops smiling. "Anytime, you have quite a fan club."

I chuckled then said sarcastically, "Yes, care to join?"

For whatever reason Peeta seemed to take this a bit more seriously than I meant it, "I think I'll pass, how 'bout a friend?"

"I think I'd like that," I say.

His smile widened. "Great!" He said with enthusiasm. "How about we go get some ice cream, my treat? I know a nice little shop near there."

I nodded excitedly, "That would be fun."

[line break]

A bell chimed as Peeta and I entered a small ice cream shop called _Leeg's Ice Cream_. At the counter were to girls I would guess to be about twenty. There name tags read: Leeg 1 and Leeg 2. At first I though they were completely but when we got closer I noticed that Leeg 1 had weird yellow flecks in her eyes whereas Leeg 2 did not.

"Hello," Peeta said with his signature smile. "We'll get a chocolate ice cream and…" He looked at me.

"I'll have chocolate as well." I say. Leeg 1 nodded but I notice her eyes stray a bit to long on my missing arm. When she meets my gaze I stare back at her with defiance, daring her to say anything. But instead she looks apologetic and goes to get out ice cream.

In a few minutes Peeta and I are seated near the window snacking on the delicious treat.

At first I'm worried that there will be awkward silences but Peeta's laidback friendly mood keeps the conversation going. We start asking each other random little questions.

"What is your favorite color?" Peeta asked me.

"Hmmm," I'd never really though about it before. "Probably green, what's yours?"

"Orange."

"Bright orange?"

"No more like a sunset."

We talk for nearly an hour when our pleasant conversation is interrupted. A tall, utterly gorgeous girl with lush golden hair strolls in. With a silky seductive voice she turned to Peeta, "Peeta, what are doing here with… this." She gestures to me. I boil inside for being referred to like that but I keep my mouth shut.

Peeta stands up, "Glimmer, I'm just having a little talk with Katniss. She needed a ride and I offered her ice cream." I hold back a snort when I hear her name, _Glimmer?! _I nod hello but she just stares coldly down at me.

Peeta seems oblivious to the tension, "Katniss, this is my girlfriend Glimmer."

**Reviews make my day :)**


End file.
